


Rabbits

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide's tongue piercing has finally healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Day 4!

“Let’s get down to business,” above him, Hide grins and waggles his eyebrows, and he hears the sound of clacking. Which would be the blond’s tongue piercing against teeth.

Furrowing his brows, he shifts his wrists under him, padded synthetic leather handcuffs holding them together. “To defeat the Huns?” He asks, not sure why that line entered his head. Probably because of Hide currently going through a Disney phase (again) and making him watch them.

Hide bursts into laughter, and the other’s head ends up on his chest as the laughter soon turns into small giggles. Looking down, he feels a familiar urge to pet blond hair, and then… Handcuffs. Right. He huffs, watching as Hide moves to smile down at him, and his breath hitches as the blond wriggles on top of him. “Safeword?” Hide prompts.

“Rabbits,” he says, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Hide would choose that.

His boyfriend grins, and there’s another clacking sound, “excellent!” Hands come up to frame his face, and he leans up to meet Hide in a soft kiss. The hands on his face move into his hair, and he shivers as the kiss becomes intense. He shivers, feeling the metal of the other’s piercing as Hide hums and sweeps into his mouth, and lets out a whine as Hide stops the kiss.

Hide gently pushes him back down to the bed and lightly kisses down his neck, soon changing to licking down his chest. He gasps, piercing hard against his skin and he swallows, shivering under Hide’s touch.

The blond goes back to kisses once he reaches his stomach, “good?” Hide asks.

He nods, and gulps again, “y―yeah,” he gets out, voice breathy. Hide makes a happy sound, and his mind is hazy as he feels Hide shift down, barely put-together thoughts disappearing at the feeling of warm breath on his cock.

The blond makes a thoughtful noise, and he wriggles as hands pull his knees up until they’re loosely put around the other’s shoulders, with hands sliding down to his thighs.

Suddenly, a hot mouth surrounds the tip of his cock, and a moan gets torn from him. Writhing, the handcuffs keep his hands where they are as Hide slowly takes him in, tongue flat on his cock, and the heels of his feet dig into the other’s back. Hide hums a little, and he screams eyes shooting open to not-stare at the ceiling, blood rushing in his veins.

Hide hums some more, and he twitches, eventually managing to stare down at the blond. Deep brown eyes look up at him, eyes crinkling around the corners. Metal touches the underside of his cock, making him throw his head back in pleasure, and he lets out a long moan, arching into Hide’s mouth, orgasm close.

The blond starts to bob his head, and he squirms, wishing he could hold onto hide’s hair. “ _H―Hide_ ,” he keens, and stars explode behind his eyes as Hide takes him into his throat, orgasm crashing into him without warning, causing Hide to cough a bit. Blinking, he stares at the ceiling, cock twitching as Hide licks him clean before pulling away to kiss his thighs. “I didn’t know you could do that,” he says blankly, thoughts not connecting. “The… throat thing,” he finishes.

His boyfriend laughs hoarsely, “I practiced.” He nods, and after a few moments Hide moves to kiss near his mouth, and the other’s hands briefly massage his thighs, then trail up to his wrists. “Let’s get these off,” Hide hums happily, nuzzling his cheek as hands undo the cuffs. Hide’s hands bring his own between them, rubbing soothing patterns into his wrists. Mind starting to work again, he pecks the corner of Hide’s mouth. “Told you that would like my piercing,” the blond says cheekily.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Does this even count as kinky. Demon!Kaneki has ruined me when it comes to judging these sort of things...~~ *thinks about Hide with a tongue piercing* Nice.
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122406037090/hidekane-rabbits)


End file.
